1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a credit card case and, particularly, to a credit card case that has simple structure and durability and has fully exploited functions of keeping credit cards.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Most people in modern practice apply for one or more credit cards in reserve for rainy day. The purpose of a credit card is to be used as a safe and instant money management tool. The bank may pay for the cardholder for any cost and the cardholder will repay later by a certain day, so that the cardholder's personal money management can be facilitated and the risk of carrying too much cash with him can be avoided. Of course, the credit card is so called to put the accent on “credit”. If the cardholder does not pay according to the contract, he behaves as if he was a thief who takes money from others' pockets. However, there needs to be no more words in this regard since the use of a credit card is not the point of this invention.
Since a credit card can be used as a money management tool, which can bring some benefits to the cardholder when he utilizes it well, there is an increasing frequency of using credit cards and an increasing number of credit cards one possesses. It becomes much more often that the cardholder have his cards lost or destroyed. Thus, he must re-apply for another credit card, patiently wait for a couple of days and spend a little money. However, he may suffer a fraudulent claim, or even losing his fortune as a result. Each card-issuing bank may provide more or less a protected period; for example, the bank will undergo any fraud damage control within 24 hours, during which a card loss was reported. However, there may be numerous cardholders who realize their card losses upon receiving the bills, and then they have to be liable with respect of any damage.
The above-mentioned damage mainly results from the fact that a suitable credit card keeper is not present. The cardholder usually puts credit cards, documents, bills and etc. together in a pocketbook, thus having difficulty in management. Yet, each cardholder may have more than one credit card which he may be unaware of losing one of his cards and to be sad later about losing his fortune.
Moreover, there is an overriding concern about the convenience of credit card use. Commercially available credit card cases nowadays do not provide the function of easily taking and completely fixing the cards. While taking/placing credit cards from/into a case, a cardholder may lose the cards accidentally.
Indeed, there is no good credit card keeper that is commercially available for the cardholders to make the use of credit cards conveniently. Thus, the present inventor, through a long-term study and practice, has set about the work of improvement and innovation that provides the present credit card case.